


perfect

by santiagoxbeesly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoxbeesly/pseuds/santiagoxbeesly
Summary: jake is upset on him and amy's wedding night and she comforts him





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've ever posted but I've had this idea for a while and wanted to post it before the season finale tomorrow so im sorry if its not that great but I'm still trying to improve on my writing. I hope you like it!

Jake Peralta watched his wife Amy (Peralta)-Santiago beaming as she danced with her father to the song he would always sing to her as a child. Everyone in the room had their tear filled eyes on them as her father twirled her around making her white mermaid dress lift off the floor. Jake tried his best not to get upset, but his jealously got the best of him and he quickly walked off the basketball court to avoid ruining the moment.

**

He left so quickly he didn't notice Amy seeing Jake leave from the corner of her eye. When she finished her dance with her father she quickly hugged him and immediately ran out of the gym.

“Babe?" she called out. 

She walked down the empty hall and out the front doors. She saw Jake sitting on the stone steps of the rec center.  
It was a beautiful May night. It was the perfect temperature outside, not too hot, not too cold. You could actually see some of the stars, a rare occurrence in New York City.

Amy sat down next to Jake, smoothing out her wedding dress on her knees. He didn't acknowledge her but she knew exactly what had happened so she just placed her hand on his back as a form of comfort, not saying anything.

After about a minute he turned to her.

“Why didn't he come?"

Amy stayed silent for a moment, not knowing the answer to that question.

“I wish I could tell you." she answered.

More silence.

“What kind of father doesn't come to his own son’s wedding" he scoffed.

He paused.

“It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up again just like I did for every birthday party he told me he would be at. I shouldn't have assumed things would be different even for something as important to me as this." he continued.

Amy didn’t say anything again. She didn’t know what she could possibly say.

“I don't deserve to be married to you." Jake said.

She looked at him confused.

“You're so wonderful and smart and perfect and I don't understand how you could love someone as unlovable as I am. My own dad doesn't even love me clearly" he continued getting slightly choked up.

Amy felt her heart breaking. She put her hand on his cheek turning his head towards her and kissed him slowly. When they broke apart her hand remained on his cheek.

“That doesn’t matter because I’m not your father." she told him.

“I’m your wife." she said unable to stop herself from breaking into a smile. She enjoyed the fact that she was able to say those words now.

She watched as his frown morphed into a grin and and he kissed her again, this time more passionately. After, she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and they wrapped their arms around each other.

“You don't need him, Jake." she reminded him.

“You're right, I don't. I have you now."

She hugged him tighter, closing her eyes as if it would somehow help her take in the moment.

“I love you." she said still in his arms.

“I love you too." she heard him repeat back before feeling his lips press against the top of her hairline.

They sat like this for another few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the fact they were gonna spend the rest of their lives together.

The music from the reception was faintly playing in the background of distant sirens and car honks. The song was Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Jake pulled away from their hug.

“May I have this dance?" he said quietly in a mock British accent offering his hand to her.

She smiled, knowing his use of a fake accent was a sign that his mood had improved.

“Indeed you may." she said in a British accent back.

“Wow was that even proper grammar, Ames?" he teased her.

“Shut up" she laughed, hitting his chest.

She took his hand and he helped her off the steps. Once she got up she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist. They slowly swayed back and forth, Amy moving one hand to his shoulder and Jake resting one on her waist while they held hands with the other.

“I’m sorry I ruined tonight" Jake whispered.

“You ruined nothing. It's still the best night of my life." she whispered back

“I hate to break it to you but mine is still the night I watched Die Hard for the first time." he whispered.

She giggled and put her head on his chest, still swaying to the music.

“You look perfect tonight" Ed Sheeran sung.

“You do" Jake said.

Amy felt her mouth curve into a bigger smile if that was even possible, hugging him even tighter.

“I know I’ve already told you how beautiful you look but you still have no idea Ames." he continued.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes before kissing him for probably the hundredth time today.

The song was coming to a close and they heard the words “I don't deserve this"

“I don't deserve you" they both said at the same time.

“Jinx you have to buy me a Coke!" Jake said jumping out of their dance.

“Can it wait till we're on our honeymoon?" Amy said grabbing his hands to pull him back to her.

“I guess I’ll make an exception because it's our wedding night but this is a one time thing Santiago." he smirked.

“Just kiss me” she said before smashing her lips into his.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it! sorry that its kinda short and mostly dialogue but if you enjoyed this please leave kudos or comments. I have written/am writing other jake and amy fics so lmk if you want me to post more in the future! also shout out to the to sex with amy gc on twitter because they're great


End file.
